Su Recuerdo En Ti
by Rivalea L. Drawer
Summary: Al darme cuenta ya me habia enamorado de la mujer que amaba a mi hermano.
1. Asuntos Comunes

Cap 1

Asuntos Comunes

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la obra Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.

...

-Los Uchiha son una clan dedicado a la protección de una familia adinerada, cuyos ingresos no son del todo limpios, Yamanaka es la familia que mi clan ha protegido durante generaciones, yo no estoy interesado en las guerras silenciosas de mafiosos o delincuentes, sin embargo, hace poco me entere de la noticia más amarga, mis deseos de odio aumentaron considerablemente, así fueron también con las de suicidio, pero si moría, ¿Quién lo vengaría?... Desde pequeño supe que mis padres fueron grandes peleadores y que murieron haciendo lo suyo, mi hermano cuido de mi y no quería esa vida llena de batallas o enfrentamientos entre bandos enemigos para nosotros, cuando los "justos" superiores se enteraron de esto lo echaron, no sé de qué manera ni con cuanto de vida, lo único que tengo presente hasta ahora es que nunca más lo volví a ver, me dijeron que sabias algo, así que ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que ocurrió realmente señor Sousuke?

Un hombre enternado y maduro en edad estaba atado a una silla, golpeado, lleno de moretones y heridas sangrantes; en un ambiente realmente siniestro, ¿era un sótano?, ¿una bodega?, que importa, de todas maneras nadie lo oía, por más que gritaba nadie venia en su auxilio, a pesar de que ya llevaba más de una hora allí.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡tu clan no perdonará esto!

-Si no pude cuidar a lo último que me quedaba de familia, ¿Crees que me interesa un puto clan que solo enseña a sus niños a matar?- una sonrisa escalofriante se dibuja en sus labios- Ahora señor Sousuke le hare una pequeña muestra de lo que me enseñaron después de echar a mi hermano…- saca unos cuchillos pequeños para cortar pan- ¿se ve estúpido no es así? Pero aunque no lo crea esto causa más dolor que un cuchillo afilado, me pregunto con cuanta fuerza tendré que presionarla contra su pierna como para lograr atravesarla…

-¡Espera! ¡¿Q q qué quieres saber?!

-… Cuénteme todo desde el inicio- toma una silla y se sienta frente al hombre, a una considerable distancia.

El atado tiembla por el terror causado, no era cualquier mocoso quien lo estaba amenazando, para llegar a tomarlo ha tenido que asesinar a todos sus hombres fuera de la oficina, además de todos los niños entrenados hace 18 años, este era simplemente el mejor.

-Tu hermano llego a la oficina del superior para pedir ser retirado del clan, cuando yo era apenas solo un guardaespaldas mas, no sabía nada sobre el trato entre Uchihas y Yamanakas; el señor ordeno que lo golpeáramos y lo hicimos, no puso resistencia, estaba muy herido, no podía moverse, nos ordenaron que lo dejáramos tirado lejos de cualquier territorio Yamanaka, pero el pidió por ti…

Sasuke tenía los gestos fríos de siempre, sin embargo, por dentro su llanto era profundo, el decir "lo echaron fuera del clan, no sé con cuanto de vida" era falso, se entero de esto hace una semana en una misión, un compañero le había dado esa información, toda su niñez y su adolescencia pensó que su hermano lo había abandonado.- continua…

-No sé mucho de él después de lo ocurrido hace 20 años, cuando me subieron de rango y…

-El anterior superior, ¿quién es? Y ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé, pero tenía diferencias con otros líderes, lo más probable es que lo hayan matado y por ello el cargo cayó sobre mi.

-…

-Lo último que supe de tu hermano es que trabajaba con otra organización, ignoro el nombre pero sí que lo traicionaron y abandonaron cerca de los hombres de Yamanaka, la organización para la que trabajaba era enemiga de tu clan, no les importo que sea tu hermano o tal vez pensaron que era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Tal vez ellos lo pensaron, o su líder.

-¡¿qué?!

-Bueno, es una simple conclusión, tú eras el nuevo líder desde hace 6 años, la muerte de mi hermano a manos de los hombres de los Yamanaka fue bajo tu mando.- Saca una Glock 17 con silenciador.

-¡ E E Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-…

-¡Ja jajajajajajajajajaja!- rie de desesperación- ¡¿Un niño como tú me va a disparar?!

-¿Cuál es el nombre del anterior superior?

-¡jajajaja! ¡menos mal!... ¡Qué maté a tu hermano!

-Dame el nombre del anterior superior.

-¡Solo faltas tú! ¡jajaja!

-Fue bueno mientras estabas cuerdo…

-¡jajaja!

Sasuke disparó apuntando a la cabeza del sujeto, usaba silenciador, no porque temía que lo oigan, todo estaba calculado, si no porque no quería dañar sus oídos, aunque el silenciador no callaba por completo el arma, al menos disminuía el sonido.

Sus ojos miraban fijamente al cadáver del sujeto, pero sus pensamientos yacían en otro lado, el recuerdo de su hermano regañándolo o jugando con él, se odiaba por creer que lo había abandonado y por no saber que realmente hacia de todo por sacarlo de ahí; salió del lugar, empezó a quitarse todo, los guantes de látex, las botas de limpieza, la ropa. Dejó el edificio abandonado y se dirigió al auto rentado negro.

-Itachi…- sonrió un poco, como un niño tal vez, pero fue fugaz, colocó sus manos al volante después de encenderlo y se puso en marcha.

-¡Sakura lo haces increíble!- Un joven rubio y de ojos azules adulaba a una bella joven violinista, era un talento musical, tocaba la guitarra el piano la flauta y el saxo, y por si no bastaba, también cantaba de las mil maravillas.

Los Uzumaki, una familia adinerada, reservaron totalmente la educación de la joven prodigio, se presentaba en teatros y era muy cotizada por las familias ricas, no era una vulgar y común cantante de pop; una digna inversión de la familia.

-Gracias señor.

-No me llames señor, sabes que puedes tutearme.

-Claro, Naruto- sonríe levemente.

-Esa melodía… es algo triste, ¿cierto?

-La compuse porque llevo una perdida grande en mi corazón.

-¿Una relación finalizada?

-Una relación que nunca quiso finalizar y aun si ambos quisieran regresar no se podría por las leyes de la vida.

-Wow, eso es profundo.- finge entender las circunstancias y el significado de las palabras.

-¿Usted la amaría aun después que ella haya fallecido?

-… Si pude haber detenido o evitado su muerte de alguna manera… Estaría destrozado culpándome, no podría vivir.

-… Me debo retirar- Esconde el rostro y sale corriendo del salón.

"¿Cómo no sentirse de esa manera?", "si por mi culpa murió", "si simplemente yo…", "si simplemente yo… si no me hubiera conocido", las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y como ríos buscaban donde desembocar, se cubría la boca con sus manos, raspaba sus mejillas con un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas, corría sin parar hasta hallar la salida.

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros lejos de aquella inmensa casa, levanto la cabeza y con una mirada fría por el dolor, un dolor inmenso del que sería imposible salir con vida, pronuncio un nombre con amargura, "Akatsuki".

...Rivalea...

Hice unas cuantas correcciones, lamento los errores de edición.

De todas maneras si te ha gustado dale like o rev!

no te limites en comentar!

se despide la autora. -3-


	2. Primer encuentro

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia me pertenece.

SU RECUERDO EN TI

Cap. II

El Primer Encuentro I

En un hotel para nada lujoso, sino más bien de mala muerte, las armas estaban dispersas en toda la mullida cama, el aseo era aceptable, las espesas y pesadas ropas de invierno yacían en la silla de una esquina, la ducha estaba abierta y con ella el hombre de cabellos negros, algo largos, se bañaba con tranquilidad, sus manos tenían pequeñas heridas y el torso estaba ligeramente cubierto de moretones, mientras tocaba sus brazos y codos los recuerdos de aquellos hombres a los que golpeó hace unos días lo satisfacían, la memoria de su hermano lo lastimaba. ¿Cuándo pasaría todo?, ¿La paz llegaría a su alma alguna vez?, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan de aquellos vagos cuestionamientos, apresuradamente con una toalla se cubre la parte inferior del cuerpo y toma una de las armas pequeñas de la cama, la puerta es abierta ligeramente. - ¿sí?

-Vengo a dejar las sábanas que pidió...- Una joven carga con ambas manos unas cuantas sábanas algo percudidas.

-¿Cuánto es?- Dijo con tono cortante y frio.

-Solo tómelas- La chica se sonroja al verlo solo con una toalla y deja las sábanas a la fuerza para alejarse apresuradamente.

-Mocosas...- Dice con un tono burlón e hiriente. No estaba acostumbrado a ser amable o comunicativo, la fuerza y agilidad era lo que el reconocía.- ¿Dónde puedo sacar información de Akatsuki?... Sousuke menciono a los Uzumaki, pero no son una familia grande, apenas un viudo y un huérfano... Si Akatsuki alguna vez trabajo para ellos, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo sería?... ¿De qué falleció la esposa?...

-¿Ya estas lista?- Una señora de cuerpo voluminoso apresura a la chica de cabellos rosas, quien prepara unas maletas.

-Espera un poco Ankko... A estos instrumentos se los trata con delicadeza...- La chica vestía elegante y su voz era melodiosa.

-Pues que extraño... yo te conocí de una manera violenta y peor cuando aquel hombre apuesto de hermoso cabello negro pensó que te haría daño...- Refutó la mujer.

-... A él ya no lo menciones... Por favor.- Tenía puesta una mirada seria sobre lo instrumentos.

-Terminaron... Lo entiendo... esta boca se cierra para siempre- Sin saber lo que realmente paso aquel día fatídico respondió a la petición de la joven.- Pero eres joven, puedes iniciar de nuevo con otro hombre mejo...

-Termino de mala manera, no quiero a nadie mas en mi vida, estoy mejor sola.- sonrió de manera disimulada.- Ahora ayúdame a llevar esto al auto.

-Se supone que tu padre adoptivo nos debería enviar ayuda masculina- Aqueja la voluminosa mujer.

-Esta bien, en cualquier momento llegará alguien- Carga algunas maletas sobre sus piernas.

-Bien niña, como tu asistente te informo que dentro de dos semanas habrá un concierto de orquesta sinfónica al cual estas invitada para cantar, ¿Aceptas o rechazas?

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -Sakura señalaba al chico con el que había crecido dentro de aquella familia rica.

-Te acompañaré todo este viaje, los otros nos seguirán de lejos, el Sr. Minato me envió.

-Pues tardaron mucho.- Ankko uso un tono de reclamo.

-Bien, ahora ¿A dónde debemos ir?- preguntó Sakura para cambiar de tema.

-Debemos estar en la capital para el concierto, instalarnos en un hotel y asistir a los ensayos- Dijo muy animosa la mujer de cabello negro.

-Vamonos entonces.

Los viajes de noche era de lo que más la agradaba a Sakura, en aquella camioneta color negro, todo era cómodo, pero no quería dormir, sabía que soñaría y no quería recordar nada del pasado. Los árboles pasaban a gran velocidad, los faroles, las señales, los recuerdos, no iba a poder olvidar el viaje en el que lo conoció, esa accidental confusión de asientos en el tren y la futura confesión de lo poco accidental que fue, realmente él buscaba conocerla. Fueron buenos tiempos para ambos, las citas casuales, las conversaciones en los teatros, los juegos infantiles, los "me gustas" y "te amo", cerró los ojos y quiso pensar que era él quien estaba al lado, pero no podía, su imagen se volvía borrosa en la mente.

-Sakura- Trata de despertar a la chica.- Sakura tendremos que tomar el tren, el tráfico es demasiado para llegar, además Sai no debe conducir muy tarde.

-¿El tren?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Bueno es que el organizador del concierto lo tomará dentro de 5 estaciones y seria bueno que hablaras con él... Sai vamos directo a la estación.

-¿Dentro de 5 estaciones?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en el tren?- Dijo descontrolada.

-Si tienes alguna fobia seria bueno que hables ahora, porque será como unos dos días a lo mucho.

-¿Dos días?, eso es mucho tiempo, ¿No podemos ir solo en auto?

-Las relaciones con el director son beneficiosas para ti, esto no debe desaprovecharse.

-Bien.

-El equipaje lo sacaremos Sai y yo, tu tomarás tu boleto y buscarás nuestro minicuartito, ¿Ok?

-Si, después de todo no es tan difícil encontrarlo.- El desánimo y la tristeza se apoderaron de ella.

Con el paso lento se dirigía a las casetas de boletos, después de entregarlos, su cuerpo andante parecía un alma en pena, la estación no era la misma, ni siquiera la ruta lo era, pero aún así los recuerdos florecian. No quería esperar fuera, una vez vio aquel gusano de metal elegante decidida entro en él.

-Los pasillos deberían ser más anchos...- Murmuró, después de caminar unos minutos encontró sus asientos pero cuando toco la manecilla de la puerta había otra mano en ella, una fría y familiar mano.

-Son mis asientos.- No espero saludos ni preguntas, él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, pero algo no estaba bien, ella solo lo observaba, sus hermosas iris verdes se hacían pequeñas en aquel mar blanco que crecía alrededor de ellas.- Son mis asientos- Repitió seriamente, pero no obtenía respuesta, Sasuke podía perder la paciencia pero aquel rostro le parecía misterioso y sintió que podía verse así mismo.

-T tú...- Sakura pudo abrir sus labios después de algunos largos segundos de asimilación, ¿Era Itachi?, aunque no tiene las marcas en las mejillas, la forma y color de los ojos, el cabello, el color de piel, ¿Por qué era tan parecido?.- ...¿Quién eres?

-Yo...- Lo único que salió de sus labios fue aquel monosílabo ante la presencia de aquella mujer que mucho ocultaba.

...

No esta tan largo porque hay una segunda parte… Debido a dos accidentes, con mis dos celulares no pude escribir muy seguido, los capítulos ya los tenia hechos de ambos fics pero el trabajo y el estudio hacen que el movil salga del bolsillo ruede todas las escaleras y se haga M.I.E.R.D… okay de todas maneras agradezco comentarios y estrellas o pulgares, Bueno gracias por leer...

Se despide la autora *-* Rivalea.


End file.
